


Death

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Brittle Bones [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Final Command, Heavy Angst, M/M, angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Shepard Dies
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: Brittle Bones [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Death

“Shepard!” 

The voice tore through the sky, the anguish tone snapping Shepards thoughts from his unavoidable death.

“Go, Jeff! Warn them!” Shepard urged, before slipping. 

It was in these moments that Jeff froze, his gaze locked onto Shepards falling form. His heart was stuttering, the tears welling in his eyes and the Rifle loosely falling from his grip.

It wasn't until a round pierced his shoulder, and caused him to stumble back that Jeff was kicked into Action.

Blood leaked from the wound, but Jeff ignored it as he retreated inside, and followed the one last command from his Commander.


End file.
